M a g n e t s
by astrophobia
Summary: These one-shots are based on themes for SoMa week. :)
1. Memories

**Day one: Memories**

Maka feels incredibly jealous the first time she sees her.

A girl laughing at Soul's joke, which obviously isn't funny.

It isn't soon after that Maka realizes she is starting to compare herself to this girl. She's the same height as him, her hair long and black, she's patient with Soul. She has really pretty eyes.

It isn't long after that when Maka sees her not only at school, but at night. Spending the night. In her apartment.

She'll come out of the bathroom, steam flying around her when she hears the girl's giggles coming straight from his room.

One day, Maka decides to ask about the girl with the pretty eyes.

"You have a girlfriend," is all Maka says.

"She's not my girlfriend," is all Soul says.

**-o.1 She can't remember his laugh**

She starts to watch the girl, the way she laughs, the way she moves.

When she gets home she rushes out the door, leaving sticky notes of her handwriting sloppily telling the finder that she'll be out late. Though, she knows nobody will end up reading them.

She leaves her cellphone turned off, at home. She'll get her bag and put a few books in it, wandering along the city until she finds a quiet, deserted place to read.

Only she finds herself not being able to read. She just sits there, book still closed, her hands clamped around it. She wants to read, she really does.

Every time she sees them together, it feels like a blow to her stomach. When she sees him alone, she gets the taste of acid in her gums.

**-o.2 She can't remember his touch**

By now, she's stopped coming to the apartment. She'll walk to Tsubaki's in tears, or Liz's about to fall completely apart.

He can see it, he see's all of it. When she walks into a room his eyes immediately fly up to her. He can feel the pull of wanting to wipe away the bags beneath her eyes.

He remembers it all. When they'd watch movies and she'd put her legs in his lap, and how he'd have to carry her back to bed when she'd fall asleep. He remembers how she'd yell at him when her burnt the meal, and the holidays they'd spent together in resent to their own families. When they had a rainy sick days. The time when he finally, _finally_, got her even to hold his hand when they'd walk down the street together.

He wants her to remember.

**-o.3 She can't remember his personality**

Maka hangs up her coat when she walks through the door, she hears loud snores erupting from the couch, only to find Soul sleeping soundly. She smiles for the first time in a long time, they'd been out of school for a few weeks.

She'd just come home from another date. Another date that stood her up. She knew her mascara had made beelines down her cheeks, but she sat next to the snoring boy in regard.

"When did we ever become like this?" She hummed and picked pieces of his messy bangs from his face,"I really miss this. I miss you."

The boy purred in his sleep, obviously pleased with the hand caressing his face. Maka began to unbuckle her wedges, leaving them by the couch and heading towards her room.

She decided on opening the windows of the house to let the warm summer night air to proceed in. She walked towards the balcony to open the screen door, she slid it gently open.

A groan reached her ears from behind, "Did you just get home?"

She could hear him get up from the couch, she kept her head faced out the screen door,"Yeah. I was just opening windows to let the warm air in."

"We don't talk as much." He was behind her, yawning.

"How was your nap?" Maka turned towards him.

"Have you been sleeping okay, Maka?" The tone in his voice lowered.

"Not really. I've been staying up late-"

"You have black shit running down your face idiot." He licked his thumb and scrubbed under her eyes.

"Gross Soul!" She screeched, ducking under him. He tugged her arm and pulled her into his chest.

"Will you sleep in my room tonight?" He breathed heavily.

**-o.4 She can't remember him**

This, THIS, is what she missed the most. She laid in the dark under his bed sheets, drawing in the scents of his shampoo. The sound of him turning off the water after brushing his teeth, him closing the door behind him slowly, the jingle of him undoing his belt and sliding his pants off. The feeling of the mattress shifting with his weight.

He faced towards her, she pushed her legs towards his until the met: knee to knee. He opened his thighs to clamp around one of her legs. His hand fumbled down her side.

"You smell warm Soul." Her eyes were closed, intoxicated.

"You can't smell a temperature." He smirked, pulling the comforter up to their noses, hand resting back on her hip.

"You make me feel hazy." She mumbled, already half asleep.

"Is that good or.."

"Good. Nostalgic. I remember."

And that was what they both wanted to hear.

**Author's note.**

****** This is actually my first fanfic? Like ever. It's kind of embarrassing, and I was deciding on publishing this or not..BUT I really, _really, _wanted to participate in SOMA week. Thanks! :)**


	2. Trust

Maka thinks about Soul.

A lot.

Too damn much if you ask her.

He's on a mission alone, and she is moping. By moping she means wearing his shirt and laying in his room.

She is in hid bed, smelling his pillow, face first into the intoxication.

He's stubborn; he never lets her pick the movie anymore. He doesn't pick up his laundry, and he never lets her win.

He's apathetic; he doesn't care about grades, family, friends. She told him she had a date (in hopes of a sign that he liked her) and he said he didn't care.

He doesn't give in to his emotions; he'll touch her, but never speak about it.

He's blunt; "Your outfit is ugly today."

He likes to bicker; "_You're_ the one who fucked up the meal, _not_ me."

He's aloof; "I'm not coming out, so just stop knocking."

He's always nonchalant, and great in situation she isn't. This pisses her off, she gets mad at trivial things, but he does not. He's amazing under pressure. This also pisses her off.

But he's loyal; "Sorry I'm two hours late, but I promised I'd come, right?"

But he can't sleep when it's raining; "All the rhythms, the beats, they're all off. It's like a massive hurricane in my brain."

But he can play the piano; so much it makes her heart throb, every time she sees his hands she can remember the notes they've memorized.

But he's a in-the-closet cuddle whore; "Two more minutes- just two more. You're warm and nice.." It ended up being hours before he let her go.

But he's **_trustworthy_**; something every other man does not possess. This one quality; everything that made her fall and scrape her knee in the beginning, He was the one to pick her up and repair every single thing that went wrong.

She has seen the good and the bad;

and she wants them both.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Short, short, short. I looked at the other prompts and this is definitely going to be the shortest, believe it or not this was the hardest for me. **

**xx**


End file.
